User blog:Neowitch/Straw Hat Crew - Bikini Contest!
Greetings mortals, this is Neo trying to do something completely different: A POWER TOURNAMENT BLOG!!! *a tin of tomatoes hits Neo's head accompanied with a loud boo* Just kidding. Now if you thought this really is a bikini contest I have to disappoint you. The following is what I call a quality estimation poll. Due to my oh so complicated English it may sound a little complicated at first but it's actually easy. Essentially, there are three categories: *'Badassery' - The amount of times and degree to which a characters badassery (toughness/strength/wit/etc.) is established. *'Comedy' - The amount of times and degree to which a character is being funny (or at least tries to be). *'Exposure' - The attention a character gets (in relation to their first appearance). What you basically do is giving points from 1 to 5 to a character in each category (like you would rate a movie by how much horror/comedy/romance it contains). Now, I know this is about personal opinion but try to base it on the actual amount rather than your like or dislike for the character. (e.g. Zoro has so many badass moments, I can't give him just 1 point for it just because I think he's a lame character.) Participants in this contest are the members of the Strawhat Pirates. My own worthless opinions: Character Name (Badassery/Comedy/Exposure) *'Luffy (5/5/5)' Not much to say. He's the protagonist after all. For Marine Ford alone he deserves 10 points in badassery and exposure. As for the funny part, it's mostly the facepalm kind of funny over his mere stupidity. *'Zoro (5/2/4)' The second man. As a person I think Zoro is one of the most boring guys in OP universe. But when he's the center of attention he's being badass. I only gave him 2 points in funny because in relation to the others he's not funny, not even unintentionally when he lost the way AGAIN. *'Nami (2/3/5)' Moments of awesome? I don't recall any actually. Not real badassery like Zoro anyway. Funny? Yeah, I guess. Maybe I can't laugh because I don't like her. Most of the time she's just either annoyed or comically greedy. Attention? Way too much for my taste. *'Usopp (3/4/4)' Not exactly badass but I was moved by his part in Water7/Enies Lobby. Most of the time his badass moments get downplayed by comedy. He's actually one of the few characters who get the right amount of character development and exposure time in my opinion. *'Sanji (4/4/3)' Sanji has so much potential. He's badass and strong. He's silly and really funny, too. But it was my impression that he doesn't get the attention he COULD have. (mind that I missed quite a bit between Skypiea and Sabaody) I think it's a matter of timing in his case. *'Chopper (2/3/3)' The cute critter. I'm surprised how little attention I paid to him until now because I never really realized how lame I think he is. I didn't think he's all that cute before the TS, after the TS his cuteness just got ridiculous. Either way, I can't take him serious enough to be badass due to that cuteness. He isn't really funny either, unless he randomly insults people. And due to him hanging out with someone else most of the time the amount of attention he gets as an individual is relatively low. *'Robin (3-4/2/2)' While I think Robin is THE most badass woman in OP the lack of time she gets to show off doesn't earn her more than 3 points from me. Her funny-meter ain't high either simply because of the more "sophisticated" kind of funny (i.e. black humor) she is. And overall my impression is that she gets little attention in comparison to her crew mates. *'Franky (3/4/2)' Good character wasted. Low ratings because he could be so much better. For the eccentric he is Franky gets way too little attention imo. And like Sanji, he has just the worst timing ever. Even Robin steals his spot. And that's saying something. *'Brook (3/5/4)' Now Brook on the the other hand is an attention WHORE! Being the newest member, he got quite a bit of attention if you compare it to people who have been on the crew for so much longer than him. Or maybe that's just my impression. The reason why I think he's insanely funny is because his jokes are so epic-fail lame. Why am I doing this? - Because I'm bored. Would I write "This is the most pointless thing ever" as a comment if someone else did this kind of blog? - Yes. Would I do it if someone copied this blog with different characters. - Probably. Would I high five that person in the face with a chainsaw if that person was tuckyd? - Most certainly. Category:Blog posts